Alone in the pit
by labryinth of death
Summary: Lily Potter is in 4th year just moved to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons and has been put into a house of snakes where she isn't accepted. Lily and Dom have never been close with their family. Rose decides she doesnt like the boys looking at lily so does something about it. What will Rose do?Will Scorpius find out? Will she be accepted in her own house? Swearing. Sexual scenes later on.
1. The Train Ride

**I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.. Sadly.**

**First meet challenge my friends gave to me. **

**NB- Lily- 4th year.**  
** The tall slender boy is Scorpius- 6th year**  
** Albus - 6th year**  
** James- 7th year**  
** The dark boy I imagine as a Zabini ( I'm going to call him Nikolai.) - 6th year.**

* * *

This was Lily Potter's first year in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, even though she was 14.  
The petite girl had attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.  
The first Potter/Weasley family to be accepted there.  
She was unknown due to this fact.  
People knew not what she looked like, just of her with the help of her brothers took the spotlight away from her as her dad wished.  
He didn't want his only daughter to be trampled by the overwhelming reporters like him.  
She was his princess after all. The 'Potter Princess'.

Actually, the reason she moved to Hogwarts was his fault too.

She exchanged this year due to her father, The Harry Potter, being in (yet another) a life-threatening situation a few weeks before summer.  
Lily was notified 4 days later than her family.  
With this Ginny Potter asked her daughter to exchange so she could be closer to her family, which Lily approved wearily. Whereas her mother cooed happily after all she had their 'princess back'. Ginny Potter had sweet talked (no way did she mention that the savior of Hogwarts and the wizarding world's only daughter wished to study here and refused to take no for an answer...) the current headmaster of Hogwarts, Mr Dearborn, into accepting Lily in for her last few years of teaching.

Her first year in Hogwarts would be her fourth, and unlike anyone else her age she only knew few people who did not include her family.

This going to be was hell.

I sat on the train, head against the window, watching the scenery of mountains pass by as I listened mindlessly to the constant rambling of my cousins and James. I couldn't deal with my family any more. I wasn't used to being in a room with them for so long, without an escape. Without Dominique, the one of 3 cousins I could get along with. Dom would be meeting the family at Hogsmead with her brother Louis, like apparently they always did. This killed me. No escape. Especially when three hours in a compartment with the annoying cousins constantly re-asking me 'what house do you think you'll be in?' or 'which house d'you want to be in?'.  
I stood up, tugging up my muggle black tights and pulling at my short denim studded shorts that clashed terribly with my vintage 'Rolling stones' t-shirt, before picking up my black bended wand of the seat and throwing my midnight black hair over my shoulders with my red and black nails.

"Going forra walk." I states before opening the carriage door.

"Hurry up though Lil', you still have to change." James had shouted after me. He and Fred had come in their carriage about an hour ago to ask me the same questions ask my cousins.

"Yeah, I am obviously about to rush back to annoying relatives" I hissed under her breathe before closing the door to the compartment and skipping down the train dodging the people and magic surrounding her.  
I continued my way through the train lost in thoughts and worries about making new friends and contemplating how different Hogwarts would be compared to Beauxbatons. Or thinking about what Ariane, my best friend, would be doing without me... not having too much fun I hoped weakly.

"Great..." I murmured to myself as I spotted Albus ahead of me circled by people.

I began to turn around hoping I hadn't been seen when I heard Albus shout something unintelligible. I turned back searching out Albus. My luminated hazel eyes found Albus' almond shaped green ones, full of anger as he stared down a dark boy about his age.  
The tall dark boy's brown eyes were filled with the same anger as Albus' as they scuffled onto the floor of the train.

I watched for a while debating whether or not to break it up as I twirled my shiny hair around my fingers.  
The fight became more harsh, both boys rolling over each other, both trying to get the upper hand. Taking and giving multiple punches to the face and chest.  
I took this moment to intrude on my brother's fight. I took Albus by the collar of his top and pulled him back, reaching my hands up to put on his shoulders and shoving him back against the wall of the train. I was strong considering my several inch height difference in comparison to Albus'.

"What the fuck is going on!" I all but screamed as I let go of his shoulders and glared at the crowd, telling them silently to disperse. My eyes searched for the dark boy who had seemed to have disappeared after the fight.

Albus looked down at younger sister, ashamed. "None of your business. Leave it" He muttered.

"I don't care. And no, I won't fucking 'leave it'!" I told him as I narrowed her eyes in the search around for the other boy.

I turned back to Albus, glaring, "You shouldn't fucking fight! What were you like before I came here? You are a fucking idiot on times ay. I ju-"

I was trailed off as I saw three boys, including the dark boy who fought with Albus, making their way towards me and my brother. It seemed like he brought back up with him... "Great" I mumbled again. A muscular boy with a black quiff walked side by side with the tall dark boy following and a blonde taller slender boy who happened to be the one to speak.

"Potter, who have you got here?"

"Fuck off." Albus warned venomously as he dismissed the person with his hand lazily.

I was still glaring at Albus when a pale hand came around my waist and pulled me into the tall slender boy.

"Hands off." Albus demanded before cracking his knuckles ready to punch again.

"Are you going to introduce us Potter. Manners are everything you know." The boy taunted.  
I tried to move away as the boys sent insults to each other but the tall boy was stronger than he looked and he had a grip that could challenge a vise.  
That was until Albus pulled back his arm and smashed it into the boys face.

The blonde boy withdrew his arm from my waist to cradle his nose as I pulled back my elbow into his hard abs.

"Fuck" I cursed as my elbow became sore but he looked unfazed by anything but Albus' punch.

Albus and the boy glared at each other as I stood uncomfortably hugging my arms around my tiny waist, pulling my top tighter unconsciously, exaggerating my well pronounced chest.

The blonde boy's eyes flickered to my chest, which doesn't go unnoticed by the over-protective Albus, I can tell, as he pulls his arm back again aiming for another punch.

I wrap my nimble fingers around his wrist, pleading with as the golden flecks in my hazel eyes brighten and enlarge in a way Albus - nor any boy in the family- could never argue with.

"Can I go back to James now?" I asked timidly, looking up through my thick eyelashes. My hand still wrapped firmly around his wrist. I was scared now, I was pretty sure he would snap if he stayed longer, and Albus is crazy when he snaps.

"Sharing are you potter?" The boy asked teasingly "Mind if another wants to share? Or another 3..." He turns his head slightly and smirks as his two friends snicker behind him.

Albus growled as he slipped my hand from his wrist into his strong hand. "You better stay away from my sister Malfoy." He yelled over his shoulder as he put a protective arm around me and guided me back to the compartment containing our family.

* * *

**REVIEW. Even if you hate it, idc i will try and improve.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Slytherin's, Secrets and screams

I had only been in Hogwarts a month and I found it uncomfortable, It wasn't home. It wasn't Beauaxbattons. I was placed in Slytherin, making most of my family feel awkward around me. I didnt understand the house rivalaries, didnt understand how I couldn't make friends with the girls in my year. I tried to make friends with the 3 girls who were already in Slytherin but they looked at me strangley, as if I wasn't pure enough for them, as if I wasn't good enough for them. I didn't like it.

James and Albus invited me to the Gryffindor common room when they realised i wasnt making friends, but their common room made me feel odd, creepy almost, it made my stomach turn slightly everytime I was in it. I rathered the view of the water, than the view of the grounds, I rathered the warm fire that was surrounded by the black marble of the fireplace than the 'cozy' Gryffindor seating areas. But maybe the thing wrong with Gryffindor tower was because of Rose. She was constantly there, talking, flirting, doing homework. She practically lived in the goddamned fucking common room. I know that she was in Gryffindor house but seriously, didnt she have anywhere else to be?

Albus had taken to watching Malfoy everytime he came within a radius of 20 meters of me, as if Malfoy was going to make a move. Ha. James had become more protective than usual, beating up any boy he heard talking about how good i looked with Fred or how they are thinking about asking me out. Rose had taken to glaring at me more than usual along with Roxanne.

I sat in the Slytherin common room, legs tucked underneath me, head lolled back against the arm of the settee in the corner writing a letter to my parents telling them that i was placed into Slytherin, so they didn't hear off anyone else -Rose or Hugo-. My left hand wrote carefully in my curled girly writing as my right played mindlessly with my coal coloured hair. I glaced over at the girls in my year - Alica Goyle, Celia Nott and Selena Burke- who were laying infront of a fire across the room, whispering and giggling. I felt sick. why couldn't i make friends? What was wrong with me? Why wasn't i good enough?

"Potter." A voice dragged me from my jealous thoughts. My head snapped to the person who spoke to me, which not many people had since they found out who i was. Nikolai Zambini, the tall dark boy from the train ride, stood over me, looking down at me as if it were hard of him to talk to me, as if i wasnt worth his time.

"Yes?" I asked curiously but my voice guarded.

"Weasley is waiting outside. The blood-traitor is stinking up the dugeons." He sneered while I nodded, hoping it was Dom and not Rose while gathering my stuff and walking to the door.

Dominique Weasley stood outide the door, leaning against wall, her blonde hair covering her face, showing the black streak she put in to piss off her mother and father, wearing a gray skin tight, mid-thigh length skirt, a baggy white strips top and a pair of black chuck taylors. Dom was a slutty 6th year, with chocolatey brown eyes and a rebellious but girly style like Lily.

She motioned me to walk with her up to a empty girls bathroom, "So whats up? Hows your house?" She asked in a bored tone.  
"What d'you want?" I snapped at her. "For me to say its perfect! I love it? Do Albus and James want to drag me to the tower again? Because i cant deal with it! I am not a Gryffindor! I will not be! No matter how much time i spend with them! Its hard enough being in my common room, no one fucking talks to me! They think i'm not pure enough to be there! And my brothers dont fucking help! They think I need protecting! And I fucking dont!"  
She smirked at me, "Don't you just hate people? Least you dont have to spend all fucking night with Rose because of these stupid 'family meetings' she started doing. Its so fucking annoying and i have to deal with her in those stupid prefect meetings!"  
"They don't fucking understand the goddamn feeling of not being wanted! I know Albus didn't want me to come back, he'd rather Rose! I dont know why? Aren't i good enough? Is that why i was sorted into slytherin? Why i was accepted into Beauaxbattons? Because i wasn't good enough to be with family?" I screeched moving towards the sink, turning the tap.  
"PUTAIN!" I murmered as the tap wouldn't turn on.  
"Now, now, Lily, there is no need to exchange to French." Dom laughed.  
I felt around the tap, my fingers grazing an engraving slightly. I ducked my head, looking at the snake shape engraved around the tap. I run my hands along the snake again, "Beautiful." I whispered.  
"What the fuck!" Dominique screamed as the sinks moved outwards and the one infront of me sinks into the floor before being covered by a grate.  
I step forward, looking into the black whole, a mischievious glint coming into my hazel eyes before I jump down.  
"Lil! Lil? Areyouok?" She shouts down quickly.  
I land on my arse, a crushing sound edmitting from underneath me. I light my wand silently staring at the floor, jumping back to my feet and against a wall when i see the bones under my feet, "Oh my... Dommy!" I shreak up to her. "Dommy, please!"  
I hear a faint screach before I see Dom land at my feet, crushing the small bones.  
I help her up as she mutters something under her breathe. I move towards a tunnel opening and shuffle through it motioning Dom to follow, reluctently she does.  
We walk in silence, taking in our surroundings.  
We reach a pile up of stone, with a small opening at the top. I catch a glimse of Dom out of the corner of my eye before tossing my charcoal hair into a pony tail then starting to climb my way up the stone hill.  
I reach the top, turning my head back to see Dom rolling her eyes and shaking her head while climbing up to wear i perched.  
"C'mon Dommy. Hurry." I plead, losing out of patience with my older cousin.  
"Shut the fuck up Lily! Im coming!" She scowled while i faked offence.  
We made our way down the hill on the other side in yet another silence before Dom said what we were both thinking. "How did you do that? Open the sinks to this place I mean? You were just looking at a sink before you started... hissing..."  
"What do you mean Dommy? I was looking at the snake engraved on the sink then I said it was beautiful?" I told her, confused.  
"No, Lils, you hissed at it... then it opened." She told me, grabbing my arm.  
"I... I hissed?"  
"Yeah, Lils, Hissed."  
"B-but, I said it was beautiful?"  
"No" Dom muttered, stopping infront of a circular door.  
"Yes!" I snapped, as it opened.  
"You did it again Lil!"  
"No i said yes." I said stubbonly  
"No, You hissed." She was getting annoyed now.  
"Oh no. Oh no!"  
"Lil? What?"  
We walk into the chamber, a huge statue of Salazar Slytherin infront of us, glaring, a snake skeleton a little to the left, water surronding snake statues. This is familiar. I fall to my knees, "The stories. The stories, about mam and dad, and the diary! This is it!"  
"What Lil, you arent making sense." She cooes putting her hands on my shoulders.  
"Dommy... This is it. This is the Chamber of Secrets. This is where my mother and father almost died. This is where the diary took over my mam, taking her energy." I whimper.  
"Oh, Lily, I'm sorry." She follows me to the floor, taking me in her arms, taking my hair out of its band and running hands through it gently.

* * *

**Review please, especially if it's terrible.**

**Criticism is welcomed!**

**Sorry it took so long, I was trying to plan out a few things. Including where to put the chamber in as it going to be important in this.**

**Love, Cassi.**


End file.
